


We are

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 15 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e02 Raising Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	We are

«You asked what about all of this is real, we are»

Dean stops. One moment. Two moments. He looks at Cas and Cas looks back at him.

«How can you say this isn't a subplot Chuck wrote just to keep up the views?» Dean asks, «How can you say this isn't the side story every book has?» he takes a step closer, then another.

The rational part of his brain keeps telling him that everything they've been through, that this thing they have is just something Chuck wrote to give the story some spice. But the irrational part, the stubborn part, wants it to be real because it's the best thing that ever happened to the shit show he has for a life. 

«I know this because what I feel can't be explained in words, not even God's himself» Cas says.

Dean looks down, hands in his pockets. He blushes. He never was one to take compliments.

«Don't say that, Cas»

Cas walks closer, «Why not, it's true» he searches Dean's eyes, «maybe Chuck wrote it had to be me to save you from Hell but what happened after, it was all me» he smiles when Dean looks at him. _Really_ looks at him, «You truly underestimate your charm, Dean Winchester»

«You know how to make a guy feel special» Dean smirks.

Cas puts his hands on Dean's waist, «Just one» he kisses him and Dean deepens the kiss.

«You're right, seems pretty real to me» Dean smiles when they part.

«I will _always_ be by your side» Cas says, solemn, «no matter what Chuck throws at us, we'll face it together, me, you, and Sam, like it has always been»

Dean nods, «We can win this thing. Together»


End file.
